Satisfying needs
by Nica13
Summary: On board the Moby Dick, the people are desperate because they haven't set foot on an island for 2 months now. It also means that they are all hungry for women by now…but if there are none of them onboard you have to make do with someone else… AceXMarco, Yaoi, smut, don't like, don't read!


**Satisfying Needs**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, nor it's awesome characters.

**Summary:** On board the Moby Dick, the people are desperate because they haven't set foot on an island for 2 months now. It also means that they are all hungry for women by now…but if there are none of them onboard you have to make do with someone else… AceXMarco, Yaoi, smut, don't like, don't read!

The story begins now:

"Are you…?" – he trailed off. The answer came immediately as expected: "No, I don't swing that way! It's just, that I know what my needs are, and also how to satisfy them." – he looked down at the younger's erect member showing what he actually referred to.

The black-haired pirate felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment or… something like that. He never thought about having such a conversation with his new 'brother' after all. He was pushed up the wall of the shower in an instant, a hand rubbing his arousal, making him gasp from the sudden physical contact.

"Don't you want to release some tension too, yoi?" – His friend asked huskily, his voice dripping with desire. For him, another man. How can he say that he is not gay, when his actions prove clearly the opposite? He shut his eyes for a moment to decide how to respond to this, then opened them, determined and sighed before he said: "I'm sorry Marco, but I can't do it with another man, so please, let me finish my shower in peace and then you can…mffmf…" Marco put his hand on Ace's mouth to silence him.

"Shhh… Ace, stop babbling, yoi! Just give it a chance, and if you don't enjoy it, we'll stop" – he leaned down, his lip next to the younger's ear and whispered: Okay, A-ce? - and stroked Ace's manhood to emphasize his point.

"Ahh, s-stop it Marco, I can't think if you do this!" – the other smirked and added more pressure to that special part: "Well, that's exactly what I want. You not to think about anything, but pleasure" – Ace's eyes widened and his cheeks felt even hotter; he didn't know what to say next… cause he didn't exactly hate Marco's closeness or his intimate touch…or the lusty look in his eyes, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a small voice saying that this was wrong! But it feels so good…

The First Division Commander's gaze lingered on his face, waiting for a response, but as it never came, it travelled downwards; checking out the young, muscular body of his new little brother, then focused on his neck. His mouth latched onto Ace's neck nipping and sucking the tender skin, while he slowly rubbed his left hand in circles still on top of a certain someone's erection.

At first, there was almost no reaction coming from the new recruit, except for a slight panting, and Marco wondered if Ace enjoyed this at all, or if he being a man instead of a woman really bothered the younger pirate so much that he couldn't feel any pleasure from this. But when he leaned back to see if his theory was right, he was surprised to see clenched-shut eyes, a quivering mouth and a sweaty temple and had to suppress a laugh. So Ace was a human after all. Marco thought he looked kind of cute, trying to suppress any sound that would have indicated that indeed he was enjoying everything the older man was doing to him. Yet he felt sorry for his young companion, Ace tried so hard to hide his true feelings, and that could ruin the whole activity for him for sure.

Marco drew back his hands and stepped back in the shower giving some space to Ace. And waited patiently for the younger to do something. Although he didn't have to wait for long, Ace's eyes shot open in an instant, wide and hazy, he stared at his blond-haired friend confused and maybe disappointed too?

"W-why did you… stop?" – his voice was hoarse and full of emotions. But he realized very soon what his question implied and blushed then looked down, obviously embarrassed.

Marco put his hands on the other's shoulders and squeezed them. "Why are you ashamed, Ace?"

"Cause it's wrong. We are not supposed to do this." – he exclaimed exasperated, but Marco could see the mixed feelings in his eyes and also he could hear a bit of uncertainty in the young man's voice. So there… he finally achieved something, the rest will be a piece of cake. He knew for a fact, that if both of them would be willing then they would have a wonderful time together.

He brushed his hands slowly down those slightly muscular arms, and took the younger's hands into his own. This made Ace bewildered; he tried to pull out his hands from Marco's hold but the other kept a strong grip on them. Then Marco cocked his head to the side and smiled genuinely at Ace, who in turn was caught off guard by this, and let his hands be pulled by the older male. Marco put the left hand to Ace's shaft and the right one to his own.

"See, we're the same, both of us are rock hard, we want this, there's no denying it, so relax and stop thinking about such meaningless things as who you're supposed to do this with! You live to be happy, to feel…" – he was serious while talking but smiled at the end of his small speech.

Ace hung his head and chuckled while he shook it a few times from one side to the other. And when he looked back up he had a small grin on his face.

"Who're you and what have you done with our Commander? You never seemed to be such a carefree person to me before." – Marco raised an eyebrow at this. – "Then feel free to get better acquainted with me in every which way, yoi!" – he tapped the foreign hand that was lingering on his cock then smirked. He was surprised that even though he let go of that appendage it stayed where he left it. After a small, awkward silence and staring Ace mumbled something quietly, and Marco's smirk widened after hearing it. It was a small "Okay, I'll try." – And this was more than enough for the older male to continue where they had left off.

Marco leaned over Ace and pecked him on the lips gently, and started south trailing feather-like kisses downwards slowly. This surprised Ace, he never thought that Marco was capable of such gentle actions. His heart thumped fast, he felt excited and alive.

He said he would try, but still… he felt too uncomfortable to let out any noise in front of his brother, he was more self-conscious than ever before. He didn't want to give Marco something to mock him for. That's why he tried to stay as quiet as possible, while another body pressed into his deliciously and a hot mouth left soft kisses everywhere on his upper body. Marco frowned. Ace was still not turned on enough by his ministrations or so the silence indicated. He was thinking for a second, then descended slowly to the floor his mouth moving downwards on the hot skin, his hands softly caressing down the younger's bare chest and abs, stopping at his hips.

He saw clearly that Ace didn't detest all of this, in fact, his member was very stiff and its head was glistening with some precum that had leaked out. It was an impressive cock the young Fire Fist had there. Marco had never done before what he was about to do now. Yet he wanted the other willing so he put aside his slight distaste, and grabbed the base of the other's member and started to pump it slowly but firmly. Ace jumped at this, but stayed quiet aside from his harsh pants.

As Marco looked up a few strokes later, he saw how hard Ace tried to focus on keeping control over his body, and he decided that he wanted to see the younger lose himself in pleasure completely. The Phoenix hesitated no more, he dragged his tongue along the length of the young man's member experimentally and Ace gasped.

Encouraged by the noise coming from above Marco slipped the hardened length through his lips and started to lap at the head. Ace's breath hitched and he let out a soft moan.

'There we go' – Marco thought triumphantly and started to take more and more of the fire user's member into his mouth. It wasn't so bad, in fact when he was rewarded by extremely erotic noises from above, he felt proud and even more aroused. He tried to take as much of the other's impressive member as he could and heard Ace mewl and gasp.

"Mh…hah…Ma-Marco, I can't take it anymore" – the younger grabbed onto his blonde strands before he started to thrust inside the hot mouth enveloping his throbbing member. Marco couldn't breathe for a few seconds as the other shoved his cock a bit strongly into his mouth when he came. The older swallowed all the cum because it was shooting down his throat. If he weren't so horny at the moment, this might have disturbed him. But right then and there it only made his own cock throb more.

Ace's cock was still hard as it slipped from between Marco's lips and he was heaving breath after breath.

"God, Marco, thanks, that was…fantastic" – he smiled lazily down at the man who gave him head a few moments ago. Their gazes locked as Marco stood up again brushing his chest and stomach into the other's body on his way up. This made the younger shiver in anticipation. He felt the hardness against his thigh and he touched it.

Marco gasped in surprise; he loved how warm Ace's hand was. He pulled Ace in for a passionate kiss, and the younger started pumping his shaft. He gripped the younger's shoulder with one hand, and ran the other one down a curvy back till he reached the younger's cheeks. He squeezed one and the raven groaned into his mouth. He then hugged Ace by his waist and pulled him impossibly closer so their fronts would press tightly to one another. The heat inside the small bathroom was almost tangible.

Ace's free arm wrapped around him and his hand stroked his broad shoulders and back. His erection was squished between their stomachs in Ace's warm hand and the constant rubbing made him pant harshly. Ace's own cock was hanging limp, spent after his orgasm but the way it rubbed against Marco's thigh sent shivers down his spine. After a few minutes it was hardening again. By that time, Marco was ready to come.

Their hips pushed against the other's warm flesh. It was so hot in there. Marco pulled away from their heated kiss to groan as he emptied his seed onto Ace's hand and both their stomachs. They were glued together for a bit longer before Marco let go of the younger and slumped to the floor, satisfied.

Ace looked down, his eyes full of lust, cheeks red over the freckled skin. His head was hazy and he felt light-headed. The thick white substance was dripping from in-between his messy fingers. Right then and there he wanted nothing more than to resume hugging and rubbing up against the First Division Commander.

Marco drew his knees up and rested his arms on them. Then he regarded Ace with his usual sleepy look.

"Whew… it wasn't so bad now, was it Ace?" – he grinned up.

The younger shook his head and went on his knees so he would be eye-level with Marco. He looked into Marco's eyes and then said seriously.

"I want to continue, Marco" – The blond was genuinely surprised at the determination he saw in Ace. First, he was protesting and now he wanted more. What a simple man.

"Unfortunately there's no time for that" – with that said they heard loud knocking on the locked door.

"Hey, guys I need the bathroom hurry up" – someone shouted and Ace cursed under his breath. 'Damn, Observation Haki, damn Marco.' Marco was up quickly and wrapped a towel around his hips. He was at the door in a second and looked back to the black-haired teen.

"Hurry up, Ace. I'll open the door in 5… 4… 3…" – he was watching amused how fast the other was cleaning up the mess they made not wanting anyone to notice what happened or even that they were together. Then Ace turned himself completely into fire to dry himself off.

"2… 1…" *click* - Marco turned the lock and Ace was right behind him, half-hard cock hidden underneath a dry towel round his hips. He stayed behind Marco to hide his bulge. The blonde let him do that and opened the door.

The guy wasn't from their divisions. He seemed grumpy because someone apparently thought it was funny to pour the leftover milk on an unsuspecting mate who happens to walk through this corridor. Now he was drenched and furious, saying that the pranks should just stop and that it must be the frustration. Poor guy.

The two commanders were extra careful when passing the corridor. They didn't want to end up having to shower again when they've just finished.

Their rooms were pretty close to the bathroom, hence the lack of clothes. As soon as they reached their rooms they slipped inside to put on something more appropriate.

Then Marco thought inside his room of what they've done and how Ace reacted. The boy's last words replayed in his mind. "I want to continue" the look on his freckled face. He chuckled to himself as he recalled how fast the teen got ready to leave. He must have said it because of the lingering lust he felt towards Marco who made him orgasm. After the interruption Marco was almost sure Ace wouldn't feel the same fire to pursue pleasure with another male.

*Knock, knock, knock* - "Oi, Marco, can I come in?" – an uncertain male voice asked softly, barely audible due to the thick wooden door. Marco chuckled before giving permission to enter. Well, nothing was certain when it came to the young Fire Fist.

Ace slipped inside quietly and locked the door behind himself. It was already late in the evening so they wouldn't be disturbed but its better this way.

"What is it, Ace?" – Marco was watching him intently from his bed curious of what the younger wanted, though he had a clue.

"Um…can we…you know…do it again" – a bright red blush adorned his freckled cheeks. It suited him well in Marco's opinion, but he would never mention this loudly.

"I thought you said it was wrong" – he grinned mischievously.

Ace rolled his eyes. So Marco wanted to tease him about this. Did he even know how much bravery it took for him to come inside the First Division Commander's room after their previous encounter in the bathroom?

"Hmph, like you don't want it" – he snorted trying to cover up his uncertainty and nervousness.

"Come here, brat" – Ace closed the distance between them cautiously. He wasn't satisfied yet. He needed more and Marco was just a means to an end. It wouldn't mean anything more, just brothers helping each other in need. Then why was his heart beating so fast. Marco leaned up to capture his lips with his own soft ones and grabbed him by the nape of his neck to pull him down. They were lying flat on the bed Ace on top of the blond and their fingers fumbled with the others' clothes trying to get rid of them as fast as they could. Both men needed the bodily contact and warmth only another person could provide them with.

Now that Ace got over his inhibitions it was like he was freed from something pulling him back. He felt relieved he let himself feel everything. Slowly lost himself in the familiar sensation the older's warmth and gentleness gave him. Marco touched him in a way only another man could. His hands were large compared to a woman's and held in them more strength than even Ace possessed in his own, yet they were strangely dexterous and gentle in their quest to find the places that elicited soft moans from the raven-haired boy's mouth.

His pants were eased down his slender hips and legs and he was once again bare in front of his crewmate. Marco held his hips in a vice like grip as he ground his clothed groin into the younger's.

Hard cocks rubbed together deliciously and the friction made them grunt in unison as they panted into each other's mouth. Ace couldn't help himself and bit playfully into Marco's lower lip then nibbled the soft flesh making it welt. Marco loved the feeling and dragged his nails over the younger's broad back and the Whitebeard tattoo. Ace's skin tingled from the gesture and all his blood rushed south his cock twitching and full waiting for its sweet release. Ace reached down to pull out Marco's arousal which was still confined in uncomfortably tight underwear under his open pants.

Marco helped him by lifting his hips and lowering his pants and underwear slightly so they rested on his mid-thighs. Now that both of their privates were revealed Ace ground down into Marco's hardness and the older thrusted his hips up in response. Moans echoed through the dimly lit room as they writhed against each other sensually.

"Aah…haa…hah…Mmmh Ma-ah-Marco, I…I'm close…I'm gonna...Ah"

"Shh, yeah that's it Ace…mh…ah" – Ace came first with a loud moan, hips jerking forward and involuntary spasms wrecked through his body as his orgasm tore through him violently.

Marco was close too and feeling the young male's body convulse and shudder helplessly on top of him made him held onto the hot body stringer and pull him closer protectively as his own hips lost their rhythm and jerked up into the sticky warmth on the fire-user's abdomen. Then he lost it and released between their bodies. After that they felt pure bliss and were content hugging each other and resting so they could catch their breaths.

Ace buried his face in Marco's neck and sighed contentedly. Marco was looking up at the ceiling a lazy smile plastered on his sleepy face.

"This was a good idea, yoi" –he said and Ace nodded his head without lifting it and hummed in agreement. Marco chuckled at this.

After a long silence Marco was the first to speak.

"Um, hey Ace, do you think you could go back to your room, now?" – he asked softly hoping that the younger wouldn't feel hurt or rejected after this.

The younger shifted a bit and turned towards Marco. His eyes were closed and he snored softly.

'Figures, he's asleep already…' – Marco rolled his eyes but didn't have the heart to wake the young teen from his slumber.

"Goodnight, Ace" – he kissed the younger's forehead affectionately and the raven's lips pulled up into a warm smile.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you liked it! :)


End file.
